


Kallus VS the X-wing

by sempaiko



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, KAW 2020, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, UST, artwork, kalluzeb - Freeform, mildly sexy fluff, sketch included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempaiko/pseuds/sempaiko
Summary: Alexsandr Kallus held the ice pack against his forehead gingerly and tried to focus on the pain and not the sight filling his vision; the sight that had gotten him into this mess to begin with...
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 13
Kudos: 177
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	Kallus VS the X-wing

**Author's Note:**

> For KAW 2020! Day 1 - Tender Prompt - XD

* * *

Alexsandr Kallus held the ice pack against his forehead gingerly and tried to focus on the pain and not the sight filling his vision; the sight that had gotten him into this mess to begin with...

He had meant to simply cut through the hanger on the way to his bunk in the Rebellion barracks. It was here he saw that his _friend_ , Garazeb Orrelios, had for some reason decided to show some extra skin as he moved some supply boxes around the large space. 

Instead of his regular jumpsuit and armor, he had donned a cut-off, loose shirt that had his abs on full display. He also had on clingy pants that hugged every curve and muscle of his hips and legs. The shirt, if it could really be called that, since it was cut so short, was dark and full of holes and rips and read across the chest "FORCE OFF" in proud white lettering. 

Zeb had been moving a particularly high stack of boxes around, his already impossibly short shirt riding up higher, showing off more as he balanced the teetering objects up on his shoulders. Kallus didn't know why the hovercarts were not in operation, but he almost wished they _never_ were. 

Kallus had never seen Zeb in so little, despite what his eager imagination would provide given the skin-tight nature of his regular outfits. However, this was the first time he had seen so much _uncovered_. 

The fur that covered that exposed area was a mix of light grey and dark purple, like his stripes, and looked so _kriffing_ soft over his hard, lean muscles that Kallus had very much wanted to _touch_ that whole expanse quite suddenly.

It was this errant want and visual stimulus that had trapped his attention so much that he had walked head-first into the wing of a ship. Make and model of that ship? He certainly didn't know because the next thing he knew, he had been knocked flat on his ass, the throbbing pain of the blow making his vision swim with stars.

He had been sure a small crowd had gathered, which included a _certain_ _distracting_ Lasat in the lead, and was moved to sit on a nearby crate as someone fetched some ice and a med kit.

Kallus had also been sure to dismiss anyone from getting the local medic; he was fine, just another knock to his head, nothing new. Only his pride had been terminally injured, made worse because Zeb was now fussing over him, glorious midriff and all. 

"Karabast, Kal, that looked like a doozy. Yer tough, but even _you_ don't stand a chance against an X-wing," Zeb told him as his hand ghosted over his own holding the ice pack to his forehead, as if to make sure it wouldn't fall from his grip.

Kallus was thankful everyone else had left, especially after Zeb had pointedly taken personal charge of making sure he was okay. He was embarrassed enough as it was, and now that the commotion had died down, they were relatively alone in the hanger, sitting very close to one another. 

Zeb had another crate pulled up close to the one he was seated on, his knees bumping the outside of his own. Kallus could practically feel the heat radiating off of him, the subtle brushes of his big arms and hands as he continued to dote on him sent goosebumps up his body. 

“I must look quite the fool,” Kallus replied, turning his head to the side to stare out at the forest. 

“Just not like you to walk into things,” Zeb said as he tugged Kallus’ hand down and focused on his forehead. He didn't think he had bled much, if at all, despite the force of impact he had sustained. 

Kallus looked down and noticed that Zeb had kept his hand resting on his, which was holding the ice pack against his thigh. 

"I was distracted, is all." Kallus tried to will his blush away as Zeb leaned closer, his other hand poking at his brow. The entire area was tender from the blow, but Zeb was being careful. 

Zeb huffed a breath out. "What could have _you_ so distracted?"

"Maybe it was this _shirt_ of yours," Kallus said in an accusingly mocking voice, although it was the blatant truth. 

"This? Haha! It's laundry day, that's all. Gotta wear _something_ unless ya wanted to see me walk around naked." Zeb was chuckling at himself, but Kallus couldn't bring himself to do anything but gulp visibly at the thought. If Zeb had done that, he might have _voluntarily_ walked into the X-wing and made sure to take himself out in the process.

Kallus faked a comraderative laugh, his breath strangled at the thought of Zeb walking around naked, his muscles taut and straining as he lifted things around the hanger, not a care in the world. Zeb sure seemed the type to not care much for modesty. 

"It's practically falling apart, it's so old. Here, feel!" Zeb grabbed his other hand and brought it to rest against his chest. 

His fingertips, not covered by his gloves, rested against the thin fabric. Zeb was warm, the shirt soft, and as he trailed his hand down slowly, in a facade of inspecting the material, his fingers caught on a hole. He brushed against velvety fur there and he lingered a little too long, exploring the gap. 

"That tickles," Zeb said, startling Kallus from his fixation. He looked up, meeting luminous green eyes and he began to pull away. A large hand stopped him from doing so, however, and he tried to remember to breathe. 

"You're not laughing," Kallus pointed out, noting the suddenly heated, and decided _not_ humorous, gaze Zeb was fixing him with. 

Zeb shook his head and then took Kallus' hand and guided it _under_ his shirt to rest against a pectoral. "Go ahead, Kal, can touch if ya want." 

And touch he did. He suddenly cursed his fingerless gloves, wanting to tear them off and run both bare hands up and down the fuzzy chest. He swore he felt a rumble vibrating deep under that hot skin and fur and Kallus wondered if maybe his head needed to lean against a Lasat chest instead of the damned ice pack. The rise and fall of Zeb's breath became more pronounced the longer he trailed and explored with his hand. 

He didn't dare meet Zeb's eyes, perhaps afraid of what he would find there. Or maybe he was just afraid Zeb would see how utterly infatuated he was for him. Zeb had to know how he felt for him, right? Otherwise why would he have encouraged him to _feel_ him? This wasn't something just anyone got to do with Zeb right? 

Something dropped in the distance, but it was enough of a surprise to cause them both to start and jump back from each other as if they were caught doing something they weren't supposed to be doing. Kallus twisted his head swiftly in the direction of the noise, and winced when the movement aggravated his entire head.

The commotion was small and isolated, far enough away not to bother them more, and Kallus let out a hiss of breath and held the ice pack back to his wound. 

Zeb settled himself back down; his posture had straightened with the sound, and now he was back to leaning in close. Kallus then felt the Lasat ease a large hand around the back of his head to his neck and began to massage the tightened muscles there. That felt incredibly good, Kallus thought dreamily and closed his eyes. 

He then felt a contrasting warmth next to the cold, numbing skin where the ice pack was being held. His eyes flew open and he noticed that Zeb was practically embracing him, his lips pressed to the unbruised area of his forehead. His lips were big and nearly covered the entire expanse of exposed flesh there. He ended the soft press of lips with an exaggerated flourish of sound; a smack of his lips and a satisfied hum. 

"I've seen Kanan ask Hera to do that for him. Kiss an' make it better, I think is the phrase," he explained, his voice low. He was gazing at Kallus very intently. "So... anywhere else ya need made better?"

"Every-everywhere." Kallus surprised himself with his honest answer. Zeb seemed equally shocked, but leaned in nonetheless, close enough for Kallus to feel his breath against his lips. He chuckled lightly at him. 

"Be happy to take care of that, but I think somewhere not so out in the open would be best for that, don't ya think?" Zeb purred, as his hands came to rest on his thighs, giving them a squeeze. 

" _Yes_ ," Kallus hissed fervently, "that would be wise." 

Zeb's brows rose high on his head, surprised again at his admission. There was a twinkle in his eye, though, clearly exposing his eager interest in the turn of events.

"If yer serious, Kal, I'm going to carry ya to the Ghost. Right. Now." Zeb warned, his face hopeful, if a little guarded suddenly, as if Kallus would laugh everything off and refuse him. 

He reached out and held Zeb's face with one hand, stroking one of the tufts of longer hair on his cheek. "I've never been more serious, Garazeb Orrelios." 

With that clear between them, Zeb stood abruptly and scooped Kallus up as if he weighed nothing more than one of the boxes he had been hefting earlier and began to carry him, bridal style, out of the hanger. 

Kallus sputtered. He hadn't thought he was going to be quite so _literal_ about it! 

There was a light jostling as Zeb adjusted him in his arms, and Kallus dared to look up at him. A flutter of affection bloomed through his heart at the earnest smile Zeb gave him. He returned it meekly. 

"Comin' through! Head injury!" Zeb announced as he walked by a few people still milling about around the temple's large hanger. They stared in confusion at the proud Lasat as he carried the ex-Imperial by. The more people that saw, the bigger the smile got, and the redder Kallus turned. 

Someone's voice drawled, "but the med center's _that_ way, Captain?"

"This one's gonna get my personal home remedy!" Zeb boasted and continued his trek to the Ghost. 

Kallus hid his face as best he could now behind the ice pack, trying to cool his embarrassment as well as soothe the nasty bump on his forehead, still present and throbbing. 

This was happening, this was his current situation, and never in his life was he more grateful for an X-wing to come across his path. 

* * *

Kallus didn't mind the handful of curious stares as he walked back through the hanger the next morning to the barracks, wearing Zeb's tattered old shirt, the baggy garment so big it almost hung off his shoulders. The breeze tickled his exposed belly and back in a delightful manner; he was beginning to see the appeal of it. 

He ran a hand over the small bacta strip on the bruised bump on his forehead, smiling fondly as he remembered how Zeb had kissed it tenderly right before he left the warmth of his arms to put his pants and boots on. It was then that he had snagged Zeb's shirt and threw it on with a wink before grabbing the rest of his clothes and tossing them over his shoulder to saunter out of the room. 

It seemed only fitting that he abscond with the object that caused all this to begin with. It was a dangerous weapon after all and couldn't be left to the hands of someone who would wield it to their own nefarious deeds, like causing Rebel Intelligence Captains to take on X-wings with their heads alone.   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "Jabba," Kallus tried to warn and Zeb's ears twitched as he mouthed luscious kisses on the column of his neck. 
> 
> "Yer thinking of a Hutt. Right now?" Zeb grumbled against the human's skin, his head tilting to the side. "You've been hanging around that Andor guy too much." 
> 
> "Not- ugh, I mean BRIDGER," Kallus reiterated and Zeb's ears fluttered again. "Should we be worried about Bridger coming in?" 
> 
> "Oh! Nah, he's off onna mission with 'Bine," Zeb replied with a smirk. 
> 
> Kallus sighed in relief and pulled Zeb back in for more kisses.


End file.
